Gobeithio
by solochan2014
Summary: Remus takes his wife and son to see his mother. Late DH. Remus/Tonks. "Gobeithio" means Hope in Welsh. Don't ask me how to pronounce it.


Whilst Remus had not wanted to put his family in danger his Auror wife had insisted that it was time a son visits his mother, self-inflicted curfews be damned and that Teddy could use the fresh air.

The newborn Teddy Lupin was bundled in a baby carrier that sat heavily on the Auror's chest so both her hands were free. The werewolf opened a set of heavy iron-clad gates and let in his small family to go visit an old graveyard in Wales. He then walked ahead whilst Dora played absently with the little frayed hairs that her son had started to grow as he snoozed. Remus then stopped and Dora stopped beside him.

"Have you found her?" she asked as she looked up and her werewolf nodded.

"Just where I left her."

The trio stood in front of a grave, which seemed like all the others, worn and tired, almost centuries old. If a muggle came here they would expect a war graveyard, with letters now unreadable and no sign of who were here. A wizard need only tap the top of the stone with his wand and the writing would come to life as Remus demonstrated.

The stone changed colour from an ashen grey to a beautiful white marble, and the moving picture smiled and blew a kiss at her son, vibrant thick hair that matched Remus's, and a bright welcoming smile.

"She's beautiful..." Dora could see _so much_ of Remus in that face, it must have been hard for Lyall to see him after she had passed away. Even the way her werewolf husband's eyes twinkled when he had an idea seemed to match the joy in his mother's face.

The married couple entwined hands and stood together, watching the gravestone.

"You never said…how she…" Dora swallowed wondering if she was opening a can of worms but she would rather know if she was going to get to meet Lyall.

Remus looked at her sadly before then staring intently at his mothers photograph, as if struggling to speak. "She married my father knowing she wouldn't live to see half his final age and yet…Cancer took her far too soon." Another pause. "All the magic in the world and my mother ends up with a muggle illness that even wizards can't cure."

The auror looked to her child, who was stirring gently in the carrier then back to Remus.

"She would have been so proud of you."

Remus's eyes were still concentrating hard on the gravestone. "You really think so?" he said distantly. "I'm not too sure."

Dora gripped his hand tightly this time. _"Remus." _It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. How much must she repeat herself for him to realise that he was more than a monster. She supposed she would have to be the constant reminder.

"Now you sound like my mother." Remus quipped, finally catching his wife's gaze.

"And in the voice of your mother: I know she'd be proud of you. Proud of us."

Us. It really was us wasn't it? Remus mused as he looked over to his son who was stretching his little arms, gurgling and glad to have fresh air.

"It's getting chilly, we should go back." Remus said, "Don't want out little one to freeze."

They'd been out for too long anyway, it was risky being anywhere that wasn't Andromeda's. He'd only left the house twice this year, and the first was to tell everyone about Teddy's birth almost a month ago.

"Could I have a moment? I'll meet you at the gate."

Dora nodded, but before she left the graveyard with Teddy she pecked her husband on the cheek and didn't say a word until she turned to her son. Even as she got further away Remus could hear the noise of her mock surprise that her son was awake and the loud gurgles he replied with.

As his wife and son's sounds disappeared Remus focused again on his mother's gravestone. He rested his bony fingers on the front of it. He then took out his wand and produced a small bunch of daffodils that bloomed at the bottom of her stone. Even if a muggle couldn't see whom these were for, it was a sign that someone was still remembered in this forgotten place.

He smiled thoughtfully then and tapped the stone to get rid of the magical writing to replace it with it's old worn shield.

"I miss you. Everyday. _Hwyl fawr Mam._" _Goodbye Mum._

His Welsh was rusty, but enough. Not forgotten. He pressed two of his fingers to his lips and touched the stone before moving away slowly towards the exit of the graveyard. Dora had Teddy out of his carrier now and she was spinning him gently round to keep him entertained. It was beautiful to behold and Remus moved slightly faster towards the exit. When his wife noticed she started pointing at Remus for Teddy to follow the line of sight.

_"Look Teddy, who is it? it's Daddy! Wave at Daddy!"_

Whilst Remus past stayed valiantly behind him, his ever-growing future was laughing and waiting eagerly in front. A future he hadn't realised he'd wanted until it was there right in front of him.


End file.
